A typical reverse osmosis water filtering system used in purifying water includes a semi-permeable membrane. Typically, a pressure is applied to incoming water that forces the incoming water through the membrane. The membrane filters impurities from the incoming water leaving purified water on the other side of the membrane called permeate water. The impurities left on the membrane are washed away by a portion of the incoming water that does not pass through the membrane. The impurities and the water used to wash them away from the membrane are called concentrate water.